Curse
by naninacho
Summary: Dia adalah seseorang yang penuh dengan ambisi. Apa yang ia inginkan harus ia dapatkan, itulah Jung Yunho. Tanpa ia tahu sebuah kutukan dari abad yang lalu mengiringinya / Kim Jaejoong, laki-laki manis itulah awal ambisinya / Yunjae / BL /


Tittle : **Curse**

Author : Nanina –Jenn-

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Choi Siwon, and other.

Rated : M

Genre : Romance, Angst, Crime

**Warning** **: BL (Yaoi), OOC, typo(s).**

Desclaimer : Fanfic ini milik saya, bahkan semua yang ada di dalamnya termasuk pemainnya(?)

**Curse**

**.**

**.**

**Prolog**

Derasnya hujan tak menghalangi wanita muda itu untuk terus melangkah menyusuri jalanan yang sepi. Tetesan hujan terus menghujami tubuhnya, tak ada niat untuk meneduhkan diri. Digendongannya terdapat keranjang yang cukup besar.

Tangisan bayi terdengar nyaring dari dalam keranjang. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran wanita itu. Membiarkan anaknya kehujanan sepertinya dirinya. Seorang bayi laki-laki yang diperkirakan baru berumur satu bulan itu terus menerus menangis.

Seolah tuli dengan keadaan sekitar, wanita itu tak menghiraukan tangisan bayinya. Terus berjalan tak tentu arah.

Di ujung jalan, ditengah-tengah guyuran hujan yang sangat deras hingar bingar terdengar. Sebuah club malam yang ramai akan pengunjungnya. Wanita itu bergegas menuju bagian belakang bangunan itu.

Bayinya sudah berhenti menangis. Matanya menatap wanita itu polos. Ia mengusap pipi gemuk bayi laki-lakinya. Ingin rasanya ia menangis, merutuki takdir yang membelenggunya. Ia harus meninggalkan bayi tampan itu ditengah hujan dan menunggu seseorang menemukannya.

"Anakku, tumbulah dengan sehat. Maafkan Ibu yang tidak bisa merawatmu hingga kau dewasa. Aku tahu, kau adalah berkah yang Tuhan berikan namun aku tak sanggup. Mereka terlalu kejam. Aku menyayangimu, anakku."

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan yang sarat akan penyelesalah, wanita muda itu pergi meninggalkan bayi laki-lakinya. Tak lama kemudian, tangis bayi itupun pecah. Bersama suara hujan mereka berbaur.

Pintu belakang terbuka. Seorang pria berumur tengah membawa kantong plastik besar yang penuh dengan sampah. Ia menumpuknya pada tempat sampah yang sudah tersedia. Bermaksud untuk kembali, ia menghentikan langkah sejenak.

Matanya mencari, kedua telinganya ia siagakan. Suara tangis semakin keras didengarnya. Ia menyusuri bagian belakang club malam itu hingga akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah keranjang yang berisi bayi laki-laki yang ditutupi selimut tebal.

Hatinya bimbang, apakah dirinya akan mengambil keranjang itu atau meninggalkannya. Tiba-tiba saja bayi itu berhenti menangis ketika matanya terbuka dan menemukan sosok yang berbeda dari yang dilihatnya tadi.

Mata mungilnya mengerjap polos. Menantikan apa yang akan dilakukan orang itu. Tangis kembali terdengar bahkan semakin keras. Akhirnya pria tersebut membawa keranjang bayi itu masuk kedalam.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanmu. Betapa teganya orang tuamu membuangmu ketempat seperti ini. Mulai saat ini kau adalah anakku, **Jung Yunho**."

**-End Prolog-**

.

.

.

Dua puluh tahun telah berlalu sejak kejadian penemuan bayi laki-laki yang tampan disebuah club malam. Kini bayi itu sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang laki-laki dewasa yang sangat tampan. Tubuhnya yang tegap, kulitnya yang berwarna tan, wajah kecilnya yang berhias dua manik mata yang sangat tajam.

Sempurna. Itulah sosoknya yang sering kali menjadi perbincangan baik itu wanita, gadis, maupun laki-laki yang iri hati terhadapnya.

Dialah **Jung Yunho**. Pemuda berusia dua puluh tahun, yang penuh dengan kharisma dan wibawa. Dibesarkan dalam lingkungan yang tidak memperhatikan norma dan nilai dalam masyarakat. Kebebasan individu yang begitu kentara.

Bahkan yang dianggap tabu oleh masyarakat, ditempatnya adalah hal yang wajar. Gay atau homoseksual adalah hal-hal yang sudah sering kali ia lihat semenjak dirinya menginjak umur remaja. Alkohol, tembakau, sex merupakan hal biasa untuknya.

Walaupun begitu ia tetap menjaga dirinya. Se-brengsek apapun dirinya, ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan tubuhnya terjamah oleh tangan-tangan nakal yang setiap waktu mencuri-curi.

Dingin, ia adalah laki-laki dingin. Namun, jangan pernah sekalipun meremehkannya. Ia sudah terbiasa berurusan dengan pria-pria bermasalah di club tempatnya bekerja. Menghajar mereka bila perlu.

"Jung Yunho," panggil wanita yang sedari tadi duduk dihadapannya.

"Hm."

Tak ingin menanggapi panggilan dari wanita itu, Yunho membuang arah pandangannya. Wanita itu tak putus asa untuk mendapatkan perhatiank dari laki-laki yang selama ini ia kejar. Ia mendekatkan diri bahkan hampir membuat tubuh mereka saling bersentuh.

"Menyingkir dari hadapanku," ucapnya dingin.

"Wae?"

"Sebaiknya kau pergi, aku muak melihatmu."

Yunho bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Bergegas ia menuju tempat Ayah angkatnya berada. Sedangkan wanita yang sedari tadi diacuhkannya memasang mimik angkuh pada wajah cantiknya.

"Kau berani menolakku lagi Jung Yunho," desisnya.

Ia mengikuti jejak Yunho untuk segera berdiri. Matanya menyusuri setiap tempat club malam yang tak pernah sepi itu. Senyum mengejek jelas terlihat dari paras cantiknya. Baik laki-laki maupun perempuan terlarut dalam euforia yang diciptakan.

Wanita itu melenggang pergi menjauh dari suasana hingar bingar yang terjadi. Menaiki mobil mewahnya dan melaju meninggalkan tempat club malam yang tadi disinggahinya.

Sedangkan di dalam sana, Yunho dan Ayah angkatnya tengah berbicara serius. Yunho tidak tahu sebab-sebab sang Ayah memberikan perintah yang cukup membuatnya terkejut. Seoul? Gila, dia tidak pernah tahu dimana Seoul berada.

Dua puluh tahun dia hidup, hanya wilayah tempatnya ia tinggal yang diketahuinya. Berbagai pikiran merangsak masuk. Apa Ayah-nya sudah tidak menginginkan dirinya untuk tinggal, apa mungkin dia ada salah dengan Ayah-nya sehingga Ayah-nya mengusir dirinya.

"Yunho, di sana kau bisa hidup lebih baik. Kenalilah dunia ini lebih luas. Hidupmu bukan di sini Yunho," ucap Ayah-nya.

"Tapi Aboeji—

"Pergilah, aku akan memberikanmu uang untuk perjalananmu ke Seoul. Dari sini jika kau menggunakan kereta mungkin kau membutuhkan waktu selama tujuh jam. Bersiap-siaplah, besok kau akan berangkat," jelasnya tak ada bantahan.

Yunho terdiam. Dia sudah tidak bisa membantah jika Ayah-nya sudah memutuskan. Lebih baik untuk dirinya menurut mungkin apa yang dikatakan sang Ayah memang benar. Dia perlu melihat yang lebih luas dan jika takdir baik menyertainya, keberuntungan akan ada dipihaknya.

"Baik Aboeji."

Ia bergegas menuju kamarnya. Menyiapkan semua yang diperlukannya, memang tidak banyak hanya pakaian-pakaian dan sesuatu yang amat berharga untuk dirinya. Sebuah kalung rosario mungil miliknya.

Setelah semua persiapannya beres ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak. Memejamkan kedua matanya dan menutupinya dengan lengan kirinya. Hembusan nafasnya sudah teratur pertanda jika dia sudah jatuh ke alam mimpinya.

.

.

Lalu-lalang kendaraan begitu kentara terlihat. Malam sudah menjelang, tetapi kondisi tetap tidak berubah bahkan semakin ramai. Orang-orang terlihat sibuk dengan perjalanannya sendiri.

Asing, benar-benar dunia yang asing untuk seorang Jung Yunho. Begitu ia turun dari kereta, matanya sudah disuguhi oleh orang-orang yang berpakaian rapi dan mahal. Tidak seperti biasanya, matanya akan disuguhi oleh orang-orang yang menggunakan pakaian terbuka ketika dirinya berada dilingkungan tempat tinggalnya.

Secarik kertas yang berisikan sebuah alamat sudah ada digenggamannya. Kini ia tinggal mencari tahu dimana alamat itu berada. Ia menghentikan sebuah taxi, memintanya untuk mengantar Yunho pada alamat yang tertera.

Gemerlapnya malam jelas terlihat. Toko-toko yang berjejer tak pernah sepi pengunjung. Yunho hanya menatap pemandangan baru tersebut dengan malas. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menghela nafas hari ini.

Dia melihat jam tangannya, pukul sembilan malam. Pikirannya terus melayang tak tentu arah. Penuh dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membutuhkan jawaban. Mengapa ayah-nya mengirimnya jauh dari kota kecilnya dan apa alasan itu.

Hampir ia terlelap sebelum supir taxi itu memberitahu dirinya jika dia sudah sampai pada tujuannya. Sebuah rumah dengan pohon-pohon besar sebagai gapura. Rumah itu memang tidak besar, tetapi terlihat nyaman untuk ditinggali.

Kemudian ia turun dan membayar ongkos taxi lalu masuk kedalam rumah tersebut. Sebelumnya ia mengetuk pintu rumah itu, menunggu seseorang untuk membukakan pintu. Seorang pria paruhbaya yang tak jauh berbeda dengan ayah angkatnya membukakan pintu untuknya.

Beliau tersenyum pada Yunho dan menyuruhnya untuk masuk kedalam. Mereka sama-sama duduk di sebuah sofa yang sudah disediakan. Seorang wanita muncul dari arah belakang, membawakan mereka minuman dan cemilan.

"Apa kau yang bernama Jung Yunho?" pria itu membuka suara.

"Ya, saya Jung Yunho."

Pria itu terdiam sejenak, menelisik setiap jengkal fisik Yunho. Senyum puas terpatri pada wajah tuanya. Penampilan yang cukup menjanjikan. Wajahnya yang tampan mampu menarik siapapun untuk datang.

"Apa kau tahu mengapa Aboeji-mu mengirimkan dirimu kemari?"

"Tidak Tuan," jawab Yunho masih dengan tata krama.

"Sepertinya dia belum menjelaskannya padamu," pria itu berdecak. "Baiklah, yang harus kau tahu, mulai besok kau akan bekerja di club malam milikku. Aku akan melihat bagaimana caramu. Jika kau melakukannya dengan baik dan aku puas dengan cara kerjamu aku akan merekomondasikan sebuah pekerjaan yang sangat menjanjikan."

Laki-laki tua itu memberi penjelasan yang cukup panjang untuk Yunho. Dan tentu saja kalimat tersebut mampu Yunho serap dengan cepat. Dia akan bekerja pada club malam milik laki-laki itu dan ada pekerjaan menjanjikan jika dirinya bekerja dengan baik.

"Apa kau mengerti?"

"Ya Tuan."

"Jangan memanggilku Tuan, panggil aku Paman Han."

"Baik Paman Han."

"Apa kau memang irit bicara seperti itu?" tanya pria itu.

Yunho terdiam, dia mengakui jika dirinya tak banyak bicara. Selain dia tak memiliki teman, dia juga enggan untuk berbicara dengan pegawai-pegawai club malam milik ayah angkatnya.

"Saya tidak tahu," jawabnya terkesan kaku dan formal.

"Jangan terlalu formal seperti itu padaku. Aku tidak seperti Aboejimu yang selalu menuntut norma kesopanan. Santai saja," pria itu tertawa keras saat mendengar cara bicara Yunho yang formal dan kaku.

"Baik."

"Sudah kubilang jangan terlalu kaku padaku."

Yunho bungkam. Dia terkesan tidak enak jika melakukan pembicaraan dengan bahasa informal. Prinsipnya, yang ada di depannya kini adalah orang tua pengganti yang nantinya akan menjaga dirinya selama ada di kota ini jadi dia tidak bisa menanggalkan hal-hal yang sudah diajarkan oleh ayah angkatnya.

"Saya akan mencobanya," Yunho menjawab.

"Baiklah, baiklah sekarang istirahatlah. Besok ada pekerjaan yang menantimu. Selamat malam Yunho,"

Setelah mengucapkan selamat malam pada Yunho, Paman Han berdiri dan pergi dari hadapan Yunho. Dia menyuruh wanita yang tadi mengantarkan minum untuk memberitahu dimana kamar yang akan Yunho tempati.

Kamarnya ada di lantai dua, di ujung ruangan dekat dengan kamar mandi. Tidak besar memang tapi nyaman untuk ditempati. Tak lupa ia mengucapkan terimakasih sebelum ia menutup pintu kamarnya.

Lagi dan lagi ia menghenghela nafas. Kehidupan barunya akan segera dimulai. Semoga saja dia betah dan semua keberuntungan akan ada dipihaknya. Yunho merebahkan tubuhnya, memejamkan matanya sejenak.

Ia ingin mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikirannya malam ini. Memikirkan semua kemungkinan yang akan terjadi besok membuatnya lelah. Ya, dia membutuhkan waktu istirahat yang panjang karena takdir baru akan segera datang.

**TBC**

Hallo semua hehe aku datang dengan FF baru. Sebelum UAS aku pengen ngeluarin ini cerita dari kepala biar ga ganggu mulu -_- udah lama banget ini ide gentayangan hehe aku nempatin FF ini di rated M bukan hanya semata karna ada adegan sexualnya tp ini lebih ke ungkapan kasar, perbuatan(?) dan mungkin... taulah hehe tp lebih banyak untuk ungkapan2 kasar versi saya :p

Ok, untuk chap depan pasti aku publish setelah UAS selesai. Doakan saya teman2 ^^

Byebye :D


End file.
